The present invention is directed to the field of internal combustion engine fuel delivery and metering systems generally. In particular, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the delivery and metering of a liquid fuel in an air stream to provide a combustible air/fuel mixture for an internal combustion engine. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the delivery and metering of a fuel which is normally a liquid at standard temperature and pressure (S.T.P.) but which has been vaporized prior to mixture with the air stream. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the intermixing of a vaporized liquid fuel with a stream of air in order to establish a combustible air/fuel mixture. More particularly still, the present invention is directed to that portion of the above-noted field which is concerned with the mixing of a vaporized liquid fuel with a stream of air while avoiding conditions which would promote condensation of the vaporized liquid fuel.